Adam Warlock
Adam Warlock is the last living Soveriegn and most powerful of the entire race, he also is refereed to as Him, he's the protector of the very thing that created him, the Power Stone, and a Guardian of the Galaxy. Biography Origin and Early Life Adam Warlock, first referred to as '''Him '''upon his creation, was created by the power stone, a rare artifact roaming through space that was seized by a group of corrupt scientists. They managed to use the power of the stone to synthesize a virtually perfect human being with no requirement for sustenance that would pioneer genetics to a completely different level of performance and efficiency. Created by the corrupt scientists, Adam Warlock, referred to '''Him '''by the scientists, killed them effortlessly with a singular mental blast. Shortly after, he took the power stone as a token and clue as to where he could have originated upon his creation, finding his point of origination ambiguous and confusing. Adam Warlock would spend his days adventuring through space after this event, trying to find a clue to his purpose in the universe. High Evolutionary Warlock would meet the High Evolutionary during one of his adventures and he would have the power stone bonded to his vessel. Shortly after, he'd be given the name Adam Warlock by the High Evolutionary and tutored the ways of the High Evolutionary over a span of several years and months, sent to do the bidding of the High Evolutionary after the tutoring sessions he was given to help inhabitants through space with their everyday lives and establish peace. Discovering that the scientists had created a race of artificially perfected humans similar to him, Adam Warlock was brought down by dread when he found out that they were all murdered by the evil Thanos; a fact that pushed him to preparing and cultivating his body to reach high levels of strength in hopes of slaying Thanos in return for killing all of his race. Searching for understanding and knowledge, Adam Warlock fled to Counter-Earth after reaching the full pinnacle of understanding and being after being taught to his fullest potential by the High Evolutionary, solving problems on Counter-Earth with his cosmic powers. Guardians of the Galaxy Adam Warlock later met the Guardians of the Galaxy, befriending them and accompanying them in their adventures to become a long running ally of the superhero team. Powers '''Adam Warlock '''possesses a variety of superhuman abilities and properties derived from his unique structure and conception. Created as a superhuman artificial being by talented scientists up to no good, Adam Warlock's amazing cosmic powers stem from his powerful mind and his powerful body as his bone structure, mass, and density is greater and several times more resilient than the average human, endowing him with great superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, coordination, durability, endurance, stamina, and constitution. Much of his superpowers are changes that have emerged from his unique biology, physiology, and his rebirth cycle and regenerative capabilities, but they can at times be subject to change in accordance to Adam Warlock's contact with the prized possession of the power stone, which greatly amplifies his power on several levels. Adam Warlock is most often compared to Thanos and is deemed to be on a level that caters him to that of the "cosmic norm" both internally and externally as his connections guarantee his cosmic relations to other significant characters in The Marvel Omniverse. '''Symbiotic Bond with the Power Gem: '''From his past experiences with the power gem, Adam Warlock has formed a willing bond with the power gem over long amounts of time in a way that no other has felt with his mutual connection with the gem. Understanding it and having processed it like no other, Adam Warlock's understanding of the gem as well as his internal processes of his surroundings with the gem have been amplified like no other when the gem is in use and he is considered the gem's most powerful user to most unless compared to the likes of Thanos and other users who have proven to be much more significantly capable of using the gem than Adam Warlock. Because of Adam Warlock's symbiotic bond with the power gem, he is capable of telling the location of the gem in the vast fabric of space due to his unique mental abilities and also has the ability to tune into the thoughts of other users of the gem with his psychic sensitive powers to an extent, only being limited by the thoughts and wishes of the user. '''Superhuman Physiology: '''Adam Warlock possesses a variety of superhuman properties derived from his surroundings and his upbringing as a Sovereign and artificial being created by rogue scientists. This is owed to the possession of an absolutely perfect genetic template. This perfection has been cited by the High Evolutionary, who even admitted that Adam Warlock's unique genetic template was not a trait that could be replicated easily. '''Energy Consumption: '''Adam Warlock can both passively and actively absorb and consume cosmic energy and energy of different sorts in his surroundings using his superhuman physiology's natural functions. His latest and newest body has made him more of an active energy consumer as the likes of the Silver Surfer and Thanos, allowing him to passively absorb energy while acting in other circumstances. Thus, Adam Warlock's energy consumption can be described as both passive and active. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Adam Warlock has the ability to lift massive items. He is powerful enough to lift around 50 tons or 40 tons at default in The Marvel Omniverse and even larger objects when amplifying his superhuman strength with his energy consumption abilities. In addition to his lifting strength, Adam Warlock's strength levels are superior enough to the average human to give him the appropriate striking strength of several trains moving forward at their highest speeds with enough power to instantly knock off the average human's head off with a single unrestrained attack. Adam Warlock, almost always known to have one of the greatest levels of strength and one of the most strongest members of the Guardians of the Galaxy if not the strongest if accounted for Drax's levels of strength, is considered one of the most powerful characters in The Marvel Omniverse when it comes to his strength levels and physical resilience with his amazing genetic compatibility. He has the ability to enhance his strength through passive energy consumption to increase the rate at which his muscles can perform at, but the exact limit or ceiling of this ability from a lifting standpoint or striking standpoint is not known. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Formatted in his strength and bold physiology, Adam Warlock is fast enough to dodge the hits and strikes of other powerful opponents and has the proper speed to travel with unwavering progression through space. He has managed to travel from an undetermined and unspecified location in the Avengers: Rise and Fall of Korvac story arc where he located the heroes in a matter of seconds by sensing the power gem through a mental impulse with his symbiotic bond with the power gem and has also proven fast enough to rescue the Guardians of the Galaxy from impeding doom with his power of flight and his speed. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Warlock's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during exercise and activity than the normal average human, which makes him less likely to be subject to exhaustion. While not using energy to enhance his natural physical levels of strength, Warlock can exert himself at peak capacity and ability for several hours or even days before fatigue begins to impair his performance rate. '''Superhuman Agility: '''Warlock's reflexes, coordination, and general balance have evolved to levels thousands of times greater than the average human, rendering him immune to the faults of suffering from sloppy movements due to his perfect genetic template, which translates to his agility levels. Abilities Equipment Relationships Gallery Category:Sovereigns Category:Android Category:Cyberneticly-enhanced Category:Sorcerers Category:Stonekeepers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters